


That Day

by athyra



Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternatve Universe - A/B/O, Animal Traits, F/F, Heat/rut, I hope I've tagged properly, Kemonomimi, Modern Society, Omegaverse, Read the series summary for details, a bit of character study I suppose, canon-divergent, no explicit description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: [Bandori ABO AU] On that day, Shirasagi Chisato found her reason.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Sayo & Shirasagi Chisato, Shirasagi Chisato/Seta Kaoru (mentioned)
Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636909
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of timeline, this entry takes place before everything else.
> 
> I've gone back and forth about writing/uploading this but it's still the basis this whole ABO series is built on, being mentioned and implied so many times, and therefore vital to this whole AU. Rated for reasons I'm sure you've guessed already.

Shirasagi Chisato runs down the hallway with beads of cold sweat sliding into her slick hair. She is not a runner by any means and she curses her less-than-stellar physical condition. At least, the annoyance is helping her keep her head clear, otherwise the growing trepidation gnawing at her innards would have sent her in full panic mode. 

_“...C-Chi...sato-c-chan… h-help… p-please…”_

Chisato does not know her band members well. Pastel*Palettes formed not too long ago and the disastrous first live almost made her stay away from the doomed idol band. What was the point of staying with a failed project that could put a stain on her successful career? However, Maruyama Aya’s perseverance as well as Hikawa Hina’s refreshing perspective, Wakamiya Eve’s pure optimism and Yamato Maya’s kind support have ultimately convinced her to stay and see how far the band would go.

It’s great to be around her peers. It’s been so very long since she is able to fall back in a group setting and relax. She’s been enjoying providing guidance and it pleases her to see them improve, especially their leader Aya. The emotional Poodle cries easily and is gullible on so many exasperating levels yet she couldn’t help but be drawn to her light. Aya is the kind of idol she used to dream of becoming before reality shredded her hope. 

And so Chisato thought she would remain in the background and simply watch her and their band grow.

Until the phone call earlier had shattered her plan and tore down her composure.

_“...I-I… d-don’t know w-what to… C-Chisato-chan… h-help… us…”_

The raw terror and helplessness in Aya’s whimper is more than enough to make Chisato get out of the film set. Usually she would have stayed behind to see how the rest of the crew is doing and perhaps speak with the producer about the scenes but those are the least of her priorities now. 

Something awful has happened to her friend and she will be there to help anyway she can.

The staff members within the Agency all send the blond Lynx quizzical glances as she bursts into the building in such disheveled state. After hurried explanations of that she’s late for an appointment, she bypasses security and makes a beeline towards Pastel*Palette’s reserved practice room.

Upon entering, she notices faint scents that send alarming implications in her mind and she has to take deep breaths into her sleeve to calm herself without being affected. Almost staggering, she backs out of the empty and undisturbed room, wondering just where Aya could be. There is only one place she could think of and she very much hopes that she is right in her assumption. The band’s storage room is usually locked because of all the equipment, outfits and make-up that are specially set aside just for them. 

Pursing her lips, she runs past a few more confused staff members and turns a few corners to reach the end of the hallway. Gasping lightly for breath, the Feline swipes the security lock with her card and reaches for the double-door with a shaking hand.

Aya’s hitched sobs reach her ears first, followed by the strong, oppressive aroma of sugar and mint. The Imprint on Chisato’s nape prickles as if to combat the discomfort that envelopes her entire being. The scent of an Alpha in Rut mingled with that of an Omega in Heat should be more than enough to send her fleeing, for her own ease of mind, but she could only stand at the entrance in horrified stupor. 

“C-Chisato-chan… h-help…” Much like the cry in the phone call, Aya keeps murmuring the same thing like a broken record. The shivering Poodle is slumped against the wall with her legs drawn up against her chest and her tail wrapped around her feet like a pitiful ball. There is blood on her nails and lips as well as some speckles on the collars of her top but she appears to be uninjured. She doesn’t seem to notice Chisato’s presence, for her wide and unfocused eyes are trained towards the corner of the room behind some stacks of boxes.

Gulping, Chisato walks towards that direction and gingerly kneels down beside the curled form covered by a pile of hastily-thrown costumes. Hikawa Hina’s neck is a maroon mess of bite marks and her ripped shirt is also splattered with blood. It is only her shallow breathing and a quick feel of her cold skin that snap Chisato out of her shock. She glances at the crumpled pants and underwear a distance away, and moves to cover them with her coat. 

“Aya-chan.”

The Poodle recoils and her trembling worsens. “C-Chisato-chan-? I-I… d-don’t…”

As she takes a step towards Aya, the latter flinches and barks hoarsely. “Don’t come near me! I-I don’t… I don’t want to h-hurt you t-too-!”

Chisato’s heart aches at her reaction but she stops where she stands, unwilling to stress her friend further. 

“Aya-chan, please look at me.”

Sniffling, the girl peer up with watery eyes filled with fear. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so s-sorry-”

“Hush. I will take care of everything. It will be okay. Trust me.”

Her years of acting allows her to sound assertive but her pounding heart reminds her that she is just one person and this situation is completely out of her ability to contain. Even then, as she glances between the unconscious Hina and crying Aya, she vows that she will do anything she could to protect them.

* * *

=================================

* * *

Shirasagi Chisato is an Omega, one with a budding career in acting long before her secondary designation was diagnosed. Her aspirations came crashing when the results came, for she will have to deal with the very problematic Heat for the rest of her life even if she were Marked. She had hoped to be a Beta so that she could continue to advance in the industry without any complications to hold her back. Certainly, Omegas tend to be charismatic and artistic while Alphas have envious physical attributes and extraordinary skills, but Chisato believes she can succeed as long as she puts in the effort. Innate talent can surely be matched up by hard work.

However, reality is cruel and there is nothing she can do about being an Omega other than holding her head high and continuing life as it is. She shall not let anything be a hindrance in her ambition. The frustrated child in her shall be buried and no more will she take heed to the useless complaints about being an Omega. 

Shirasagi Chisato will become the epitome of perfection no matter what.

Therefore, in spite of the terrible predicament earlier, she was able to remain composed as she called Maya and Eve as well as the band’s manager to the hallway. She explained the situation to them carefully and made suggestions on what their next steps should be. Chisato was only able to relax a little after they got Hina to the hospital without being seen. Calling an ambulance was out of the question and circulating gossip would be too difficult to contain, so they chose not to involve anyone else in the agency. Fortunately, their manager isn’t as incompetent as the previous one who had screwed up their first live. The serious Beta understood the severity of the situation as well as the utmost necessity for secrecy. 

And so, here they are, huddled in the hallway of the private wing at the hospital just outside of Hina’s room. Chisato folds her arms contemplatively, striving to appear the picture of calm for any onlookers even though her mind is still whirling in pandemonium. Her flicking short tail is the only sign of agitation she allows to slip through her demeanor. Eve and Maya, ever the reliable duo, are doing their best to console the still crying Aya. Their manager is busy rescheduling their plans for the next while because who knows when would the idol activity resume, if ever?

Chisato clenches her fists at this thought. Just when she decides to emotionally invest in Pastel*Palettes too…

Being an Alpha and Omega could only bring tragedy down the line. Those fairytales about destined AO pairs are nothing but vicious lies. She has had suspicions about Hina’s secondary designation contrary to the popular speculation that she is an Alpha, simply because she is able to withstand the cheerful girl’s hugs as opposed to her instinctive irritation towards any minimal contact with any Alpha. She had not detected any distinctive pheromone from either Hina or Aya, so she thought everyone else is a Beta except for her.

So why, and how, did Hina suddenly enter Heat and Aya into Rut? They were able to interact just fine, and Chisato would even dare say that Hina liked Aya. It’s saddening to think about what could have been and how their future would be ruined now. An AO bond is permanent unless a surgery is done. However, the removal of their connection is detrimental for the Omega and sometimes, to an extent, the Alpha too, such surgeries were only for the most dire of cases.

She glances at the quivering Aya, unable to imagine this harmless and kind-hearted Poodle to be a vicious assailant. The details are not confirmed and she does not have the heart to prod the distressed girl for the full story, she could more or less form the whole picture. 

Ruts and Heats respectively enslave Alphas and Omegas to the most primal of their instincts. Logic and rationality do not exist in their affected minds. 

To conquer and be conquered. Simple as that. 

The Lynx subconsciously reaches up to caress her nape, her fingertips barely feeling the ridges of the Imprint that keeps the worst of Heat at bay. An Imprint is only temporary unlike a permanent Mark since the Alpha does not puncture the delicate skin of the Omega’s gland at their nape, but both have essentially the same effects. She has never confronted an Alpha in Rut and it is only thanks to this special arrangement that she has yet to experience a full Heat since her first one. She is disappointed in herself for feeling a smidgen of yearning for Seta Kaoru here and now, for wishing to be embraced by her childhood friend and partner just for a moment so she would not have to deal with this mess alone. That is the danger of Imprints, that the Omega would grow addicted to that Alpha and treat them like a real mate. 

No, Shirasagi Chisato must be perfect and therefore does not need an Alpha’s help in any way. The Imprint is out of necessity and nothing more.

A rumbling growl suddenly echoes in the otherwise quiet hallway. The hackles on her neck raise in wariness as the furious scent of an Alpha drifts towards her sensitive nose. Eve and Maya, as Betas, are concerned from the threatening sound but only Aya also notices the menacing pheromones. Hina’s doctor, also an Omega, had left the room an hour ago and instructed them that the girl was to rest all she could for now. The kind doctor said she needed to do some research to see what had caused the sudden Heat, which in turn had triggered Aya’s Rut. The adults all reassured them that this particular hallway is secure and only authorized personnel who are Betas could enter.

So, who could this newcomer be?

Swallowing nervously, Chisato leaves her spot by the door just as the growling presence steps into view.

The mint-haired Wolf is a frightening sight to behold, fangs bared and expressions scrunched in controlled fury. Her tail is raised stiffly in a sign of aggression and her left ear is heavily bandaged for some reason. While Chisato has never seen her in person, she’s heard enough stories from Hina to know who this very angry mirror image is.

“Where is my sister?” Despite the underlying growl, the Alpha’s voice is dangerously soft and close to a whisper. 

“Hikawa Sayo, I presume?” Chisato keeps her voice as even as possible. Her instincts are screaming at her to flee from this powerful Alpha, that she is no match should there be a brawl. 

“I am, and you must be Shirasagi-san,” Sayo inhales and exhales, the scowl deepening as her voice lowers an octave. “My twin sister. She is in that room, correct?”

Her chartreuse eyes land on the trembling form of Aya, who squeaks and shrinks against Eve and Maya as Sayo prowls towards her.

“You are Maruyama-san. You… smell like Hina.”

Before any of them could move, Sayo thrusts her hand towards the startled Poodle and pulls her up by her shoulder. 

“Tell me,” the hushed quality of the Wolf’s snarl makes her even more menacing than she already is. “What… have you done... to my sister?”

Eve and Maya couldn’t move. Chisato could not make any sound, let alone speak. Aya, still a shivering wreck, lowers her head and opens her mouth to answer but nothing comes out. The stalemate remains and so does Sayo’s stance. Her tail does not move a single millimeter and her frigid gaze grows colder by the second.

Aya lets out one more shuddering breath. Her subsequent whisper is rather deafening in Chisato’s ears.

“I Marked Hina-chan.”

Sayo does not react much, her movement seemingly frozen except for her slowly clenching grip on Aya’s shoulder.

No one dares to move, that is, until Chisato notices the dark crimson staining the pastel hue of Aya’s shirt. Sayo’s claws are digging into the shorter girl’s shoulder, a visceral reminder that this Alpha is technically a Leopard-Wolf like her twin, just that her Canine features are more prominent for the most part as opposed to her Feline-esque sibling. 

“L-Let Aya-san go,” Eve is the first to make a move towards Sayo while Chisato continues to stare from afar. Even as her mind whirls with what their next steps should be, her Omega body refuses to listen to her commands. The urge to submit to an Alpha’s authority is causing enough strain on her to cause migraine. 

Maya snaps out of her daze just as Eve gingerly reaches for Sayo’s arm. “Wait, Eve-san, that’s not a good idea-”

Several things erupt at once, but Chisato could only watch numbly like everything is in slow motion - Sayo yanks Aya away from Eve and ends up slamming her against the wall. Both Maya and Eve lunge at the LeopardWolf, one attempting to loosen the vice grip on Aya’s shoulder and the other trying to separate the two. 

Sayo could not be budged. Her slightly widened eyes now contain an animalistic fierceness that sends a warning prickle in Chisato’s chest.

“You hurt Hina.” In spite of the rumbling tenor, Sayo’s voice remains unbelievably quiet. “I will hurt you, and anyone who gets in my way.”

At this, she slowly turns her head to stare at Eve, whose ears flattened against her head as she releases her hold on the former’s jacket. Maya too, tucks her tail between her legs and lets go of the Wolf’s arm. 

Even then, the two Betas stand their ground and begin to growl as well.

“N-No! P-Please don’t, not for me,” Aya suddenly speaks up. Her voice is oddly calm and steady even though she is practically slumped against the wall and only held upright by Sayo’s grip. “Don’t hurt anyone. It is my fault and only mine. I was the one who… I should be the one you should hurt, not them. I deserve it.”

Though obviously scared, the Poodle peers up at the LeopardWolf and meets the latter’s eyes. There is determination in her stance as well as resignation. Sayo’s grip tightens once more and the revolting red in Aya’s shirt oozes further.

Chisato wants to scream, anything, to get this whole madness to stop. She understands the situation now, that Sayo is so enraged that her Alpha instinct has completely taken over, that the raw presence alone is enough to prevent the Omega from defying her. How she wishes to be a Beta or even Alpha, instead of this useless Omega who can’t even protect her newfound friends.

Sayo raises her other arm, claws glinting under the candescent light of the hall. She is about to bring it down when blood trickles down from her bandaged ear and seeps into her hair before trickling down her cheek.

“Wha-” Sayo recoils and drops Aya, who collapses and blinks in bewilderment. Sayo glances at her red-stained hand and gingerly touches the wetness on her face, tracing the path up to her ear. Through the soaked bandage, Chisato could now see the horrid gashes that almost separate the maimed ear in three parts. 

Abruptly, Sayo falls to her knees like a marionette that has its strings cut and cradles her bloody hand with grimace. “No…. not again…what have I...”

Chisato could breathe again. This confused and dismayed demeanor is a familiar sight. The Alpha has finally broken free of the utter aggression fueled by her emotions and is now ridden in guilt and regret.

Aya, Kaoru and now Sayo. They all share that same expression.

Chisato cautiously moves towards them, her legs as heavy as lead but her mind clear with a sense of purpose. Her voice is flat and leaves no room for argument. “Maya-chan, Eve-chan, please take Aya-chan to have her shoulder treated. Please also look for our manager as well as the doctor.”

“E-eh? But Chisato-san, how about-?” Maya glances between the closed door and Sayo.

“I will be fine.”

The loyal Akita still looks unconvinced but she respects her wish and accompanies Aya out of this private wing. Eve sends them one last conflicted look before exiting as well. 

The hallway is now filled with silence once more. 

There is an eerie sense of calmness washing over Chisato in spite of what happened earlier. She carefully appraises Sayo, noting the utter self-loathing in the LeopardWolf’s eyes and that desperate wish to be anywhere else and anyone else. She is struck by the irony of how she’s found a kindred spirit in an unlikely person, an Alpha no less. It is on this very basis that she pushes aside her instincts and decides to approach her.

Sayo peers up with half-lidded eyes, puzzled by the handkerchief being offered to her. 

“Your ear,” Chisato says simply. 

While the LeopardWolf’s messy appearance is the very definition of a wounded beast, her mannerism remains that of a cultured person. 

“Thank you, but I’m afraid that accepting anything from an Omega will not be the best idea in my current... condition.”

Shame is evident in her quiet voice as she dabs at her sliced ear with her sleeve again rather futilely. Nodding, Chisato pockets her handkerchief and also sits down on the floor a respectful distance away. Sayo glances at her curiously, one hand still pressed against her bleeding ear.

“Are you sure you don’t want to get it treated? Or at least stitched?”

Sayo shakes her head. “Eventually, if only to prevent infection or other complications. For now, I deserve this.”

Chisato senses that she is not only referring to the altercation earlier. The wounds on her ear seem to be sliced by claws but usually claws should not be able to cause that much damage unless in a very desperate fight or flight response.

“But, it looks quite-”

“I assaulted one of my bandmates this morning.”

Sayo’s emotionless voice cuts through her words. Though surprised, Chisato simply waits for the other girl to gather her thoughts for a few moments. She does recall Hina mentioning that her sister is in a band called Roselia.

“It should have been like any other day. We practiced hard as we always do, and so when it was time for the appropriate break, Imai-san and Udagawa-san left to get snacks. Minato-san was feeling slightly under the weather so she too left to retrieve a drink for her throat. It was just Shirokane-san and I in the studio. We were both focused on our instruments and waiting for the others to return.”

The instinctive part of Chisato already knows the direction this story is going.

After a few more deep breaths, Sayo resumes her narration in that same flat tone. “The tune she was playing became odd, not like her at all, and it suddenly stopped, so I turned around to see what was happening. I saw her on her knees, and she was rummaging her bag for something. She looked worried, very worried, so I set down my guitar and went to her to see if I could help.”

Chisato’s chest aches in empathy, since Sayo’s bandmate must have realized her Heat was coming and was looking for suppressants. 

“I remember nothing from that point onwards. Nothing at all,” Sayo let out a wispy chuckle then, one that contains no humor. “The next thing I knew was that Imai-san and Udagawa-san were restraining me, and Minato-san was consoling a crying Shirokane-san. Her clothes were torn, and I was making… such terrible sounds. Like an animal.”

She turns to look at Chisato with a placid expression, the blood streaks on her face amplifying the raw emotions in her eyes. “If Shirokane-san hadn’t fought me off, if the others hadn’t been there to stop me, I would have Marked her. I know that because even as I was pulled to the washroom and splashed with cold water, that disgusting urge was still raging in me. That aggression, that sheer need…”

As Sayo trails off, Chisato finishes the sentence for her soundlessly.

_To fuck._

That is what Ruts and Heats meant for Alphas and Omegas. No sugarcoating is going to change this harsh fact. 

While such problems have decreased since ancient times thanks to the ready availability of suppressants and the protection provided by the government, incidents still happen and the media tends to latch onto such assaults. Chisato stares into Sayo’s chartreuse eyes, ones so similar yet so different than her twin’s, and sees only a reflection of herself. They are practically strangers, connected only through Hina, yet she finds it appropriate to share a piece of personal information about herself too. 

“I assaulted my childhood friend too, some time ago.”

Sayo purses her lips, the only indication of her surprise. 

Chisato answers her unspoken question with a wry smile. “Yes, even Omegas in Heat can do so. If unprepared, we are so driven by our primal desire that we become nothing but vassals to the need to mate. I remembered enough fragments of that night to know that I was the one to force myself on Kaoru. Even then, she insisted that it was her fault. I am not Marked, fortunately,” she pauses at the choice of that word, having conflicted opinion on her situation, “but my… arrangement with her remains that she would periodically Imprint me. It is the most efficient and simplest way without making our bonds permanent and impacting my career.”

Silence falls upon them for a while, both immersed in their respective thoughts. Chisato couldn’t help but reach for the faint marking on her nape, covered by her long hair. A part of her despises having to rely on this pathetic act for her to function normally. A part of her longs for this to be permanent so that any uncertainties will be erased and she might even find peace. A part of her simply doesn’t know what to do and is waiting to see how long their arrangement would last. 

“Why are you telling me this, Shirasagi-san?” There is no condemnation in Sayo’s hoarse voice.

“Why did you tell me your situation?” The Lynx counters. “I just thought you might need to hear that there are two sides to a coin.”

The LeopardWolf looks away. “Are you saying I am also a victim? Or that we are all criminals?”

“We are what we are,” Chisato hisses softly. “The past will not change. You should be focused on how to prevent another similar incident in the future because there _will be_ if you are not prepared.”

A slight tremor in Sayo’s tone “But how? This has never happened to me before. Hina as well.”

“Indeed, it is coincidental that you enter your first Rut on the same day as Hina-chan entering her first Heat. Before today, most of us thought she could be an Alpha or Beta.”

“Hina and I grew up without having to deal with any of the common issues faced by Alphas and Omegas,” Sayo murmurs in a resigned tone. “We both thought the diagnoses were incorrect and we are really Betas. I’ve been told by my bandmates that I do not smell like an Alpha… at least, before this morning. That must be the only reason why Shirokane-san trusted me. And I betrayed her trust.”

She tugs off the soaked bandages, revealing the grisly sight of her ear, the torn flesh still oozing in flesh blood. “As ashamed as I was, I still returned to the studio with the intention to atone for my crime… yet she kept apologizing to me. She, the victim, was concerned for my ear!” She clenches the bandages into a messy ball, her voice trembling with emotions. “What I did was unforgivable! Y-Yet, all they told me was to take some time off, and they expect to see me at the next practice. How could they? How could I continue to stay with them? How do I face them again?!”

Chisato closes her eyes and leans back against the wall. Her shoulders sag slightly as if she could already feel the incoming weight of countless damage control she and the manager must do to preserve Pastel*Palettes. “You are in a good band, with good friends. I have grown fond of my band too, and I will do anything to protect everyone in it. However, the ultimate decision is not mine to make. Will you and your family press charges, Hikawa-san?”

Sayo cringes and grits her teeth, growling. “I wish to condemn Maruyama-san but I would be a hypocrite if I judge her myself. It is not my decision to make but Hina’s.”

“I see. Indeed, it is not our place.”

The capital crime for violating an Omega warrants life imprisonment, sometimes death in other parts of the world. People are taught at a young age to be extra diligent so accidents are rare. The case with the Hikawa twins having delayed manifestation of their respective secondary designations is even rarer. The first Ruts and Heats are always uncontrollable, sometimes even with the help of suppressants if one has the foresight to be that prepared. 

The two of them fall silent for a while, each wrapped in their own thoughts and both uncertain of the future. Sayo clearly cares about her band and Chisato is aware of Hina’s attachment to their band too. 

“My sister is really Marked,” Sayo says softly. “Bonded to that… to Maruyama-san.”

“I’m afraid so.”

The elder twin rubs her eyes tiredly before turning to face Chisato. “Shirasagi-san. I do not know if you are privy to my relationship with Hina but we are not on good terms. Or rather, it is one-sided on my part. I have always felt awkward and inferior to her, and even more so now all of this has happened. Surely, she would not want to be anywhere near me-”

“She loves you,” Chisato interrupts her, frowning at the self-deprecating tone in Sayo’s voice. “I have not known Hina-chan for long but even I can see that. She always talks about you. You are her… idol, I would even say. That will not change.”

Sayo’s ears flatten against her head. She almost looks like a lost puppy, a jarring image in contrast to the furious predator earlier. “... in spite of everything, I love her too. She’s my baby sister, and I failed to protect her. I couldn’t do anything for her…”

“It’s not too late to start,” Chisato pauses and decides to go with her usual way of referring to peers. “Sayo-chan, I’m sure she would want you to be there for her, especially during this difficult time.”

The LeopardWolf has a rather vulnerable expression then, so Chisato nods again in reassurance. 

“I will come back,” Sayo says with a sense of finality as she slowly stands up. “I… just need to get cleaned up and reorganize my thoughts a bit, but I promise that I will return. In the meantime, Shirasagi-san, will you please-?”

“I will watch over Hina-chan,” Chisato gets up to her feet as well, oddly feeling that a light weight has lifted off of her chest. “Either I or our manager will contact you if anything happens. We will keep you updated.”

“I will keep in touch too…” Sayo trails off and turns away, “Thank you… for speaking with me.”

As Chisato watches her retreating back and the despondent shadow dragging across the floor, she couldn’t help but recall a similar silhouette leaving her home full of lament too. 

“Take care, Sayo-chan.”

The LeopardWolf pauses in surprise but does not reply. She looks back and gives her another curt nod before continuing her way down the hallway. 

It is only until Sayo is out of sight that Chisato returns to her spot beside the door to Hina’s room.

* * *

============================================

* * *

Shirasagi Chisato is used to dealing with adults even as a child. Out of necessity, she’s learned to read people’s moods and maneuver any situation to her advantage. There have been setbacks of course, and those give her a reason to become even more observant and be able to adapt to various predicaments. Even after her secondary designation came to be, she continues to improve and explore her strategies. 

She is so used to treating everything at a professional level that she is at a loss when it comes to herself.

“Will you try to speak with her? We have contacted her parents but they will not arrive for some time. It is crucial that we know all the details as early as she can. I believe she will be more willing to speak with you, given that you are a bandmate who is also an Omega.”

Chisato knows what her correct choices are in response to the doctor’s request. Talk with Hina, comfort her and get details of the incident. Convince Hina and the Hikawas not to sue Aya. Deal with whatever consequences there are and do damage control. Keep it low until Pastel*Palettes is ready to return to the spotlight again. Resume life as it has and her career should continue to grow.

But, is that really how she feels?

The conversation with Sayo keeps replaying in her mind even as she steps inside the private room. In spite of everything, if it is Hina’s wish, then there is nothing Chisato could do to protect Aya or the band from the inevitable fate.

The priority would be to help Hina recover from this ordeal. This is her wish.

“Chi...sa…?

Hina’s voice is so raspy and feeble and she is huddled against the headboard in a fetal position, her long tail protectively wrapped around herself. Thick bandages covered her neck and peeked from under the collars of her hospital gown, implying the many stitches she must have gotten. Chisato’s heart aches though she keeps her air of calmness and pulls a chair close to the bed.

Hina watches her warily, her chartreuse eyes clouded and lacking their characteristic sparks. 

“Hina-chan,” Chisato swallows the automatic question of ‘how do you feel’ and instead murmurs. “Is it okay if I stay here, at least until your parents arrive?”

“My-?” The LeopardWolf blinks lethargically and hugs herself tighter. She appears so vulnerable as if a mere breeze could topple her. “Where… Onee-chan-?”

“She will be here too. Perhaps not right away, but she will be here.”

The certainty in her tone must have reassured Hina, who relaxes a little and hides half of her face in the crook of her arm. “Okay.”

Chisato tries not to clear her throat, fearing that the sound might startle the girl, but the lump in her throat is making it difficult to formulate her next question. How should she proceed with this sensitive topic?

“A...ya-cha...n?” 

Hina is looking at her with both fear and concern, as well as a hint of pain. Chisato wonders if the injuries on her neck and shoulders hurt her to speak. 

“Aya-chan and the others are out in the hallway with our manager,” she notes the flighty way Hina glances at the door and backs against her corner. “Don’t worry, they will not come in, at least not until you say so.”

The shivering girl nods. She may have said something, but her words are too muffled or maybe even they are just whimpers, for Chisato could not understand. The Lynx takes out her phone and gingerly slides it across the bed.

“Please use this to type if needed, Hina-chan. I do not want to push you. You don’t have to talk if you don’t feel like it.”

Hina stares at the phone for a few moments before unfurling her tail and leans forward to grab it. Her thumb swiftly types out her thoughts and she nudges the device back. The bright light and the question on the screen cause Chisato’s heart to sink in unease.

_[What will happen to pasupare]_

“At this point, I’m afraid I don’t have an answer. Only the band, our manager and your sister know that you’ve been… that this has happened. I’m sorry to ask you this now but, would you prefer to have the police involv-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Hina shakes her head vehemently and grimaces at the pain caused by her motion. It seems like that she does not want to have Aya arrested and that makes Chisato exhale both in relief and guilt. Hina has every right to turn in her assailant, so why? 

_[I don’t want to lose pasupare]_

Chisato tries not to panic at the sight of tears trickling down Hina’s cheeks. “But, will you really be okay with that? You don’t have to worry about what would happen to us, you should only think of yourself-”

Sniffling, Hina shakes her head again and flinches. Chisato places a tentative hand on the girl’s tail and only begins to caress it when the latter doesn’t pull away. 

“Hina-chan, you can be honest with me. I just don’t think it would be a good idea for you to continue working with us, with the one who-”

Hina’s tail jerks away and she reaches for the phone. Chisato respectfully remains silent as her friend repeatedly struggles to type out her thoughts.

_[It could’ve been someone else instead]_

Chisato swallows her gasp and leans closer to read the strings of sentences on the screen.

_[I remember feeling weak and feverish there was someone a temp staff who was kneeling beside me. His hand was on my leg but aya came and took me out of the room]_

She purses her lips and tries to recall the staff members she passed by to get to the practice room. She did think it was strange for them to loiter around the hallway, as few as their numbers were, but she did not think much of it at the time. Was one of them an Alpha, attracted by the aroma of an Omega in Heat?

_[there was a janitor who tried to grab me too but aya took me to the storage and locked the door. Then it was just us two i think she was trying to call someone]_

Hina’s hitched breathing becomes quiet sobs then, prompting Chisato to pull her to a loose hug. She clings on, her body shuddering as she fights to keep her emotions under control. Her voice is scratchy and nearly inaudible, but the older girl manages to decipher most of her words.

“I… kissed… her… then… it felt really… good… but it hurts… and when she… my neck… I was so… scared…”

All Chisato could do is to pat Hina’s tail and tighten her hug as much as she could without aggravating those injuries. 

“...before… fainting… she...crying… I don’t…”

Whimpering, Hina burrows her face against Chisato’s shoulder and breaks down in tears. The warm wetness seeping through the clothes somehow clears the Lynx’s mind and strengthens her resolve. It sounds like Aya had saved Hina from the possibilities of those strangers assaulting her before the Rut took over, but the Poodle must have blamed herself fully and thus did not mention any of those details earlier. 

“... I don’t want… to lose… Pasupare is all I… have… I want things… to go back… I’m sorry-”

“It is not your fault,” Chisato says immediately but she softens her tone when Hina winces. “Not at all. Please do not think that.”

“B-But… I’m an Omega, and b-because of this, I-”

“That is who you are and you should be proud. None of us are defined by what we are but rather who we are and what we do. You are a wonderful friend, Hina-chan, I too enjoy our time together as Pastel*Palettes, with Aya-chan, Eve-chan and Maya-chan. If you wish for us to continue as a group, then I will do everything I can to make that true.”

“How about...A-Aya-chan-? I don’t...”

“You don’t want her to be arrested, correct?”

Hina weakly nods. “I… I want to… talk to her, but I don’t know if I can, not yet…”

“That’s alright. Do not force yourself. I will make sure that you have all the time you need.”

For a brief moment, Chisato almost feels as if she would be rejected, that her words sound hollow and that she is not to be trusted. Yet Hina returns the hug and finally relaxes fully in her arms in a sign of trust.

It is then at this moment that Chisato is glad to be an Omega, so that she could be here for her friend when no one else could. All the inconveniences she’s experienced because of her secondary designation are nothing compared to what she could do for this hurting girl and the future of the band. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are some planned follow-up entries that would bridge this one to the 'present day' entries. On a side note, I greatly enjoyed writing in Chisato's POV.


End file.
